Under the Stars
by AddictionGoneAwry
Summary: Kyle, Stan, Cartman and Kenny are sent to summer camp along with all their classmates and while there, they meet some pretty interesting people. Discontinued.
1. Prologue: Camping Bites

**Alright, I'm not going to be a wimp and tell you guys to go easy on me and don't be too harsh blah, blah, blah because this is my first South Park story and blah, blah, blah. I'm not. Sorry. Honestly, be as harsh as you have to, but be a you-know-what, just because you what to or because you think it'd be funny. That's very immature(like I can talk about being mature). Just so you guys know, this will be an OC story, so, if you want, send in your OCs. Details of submitting an OC will be at the bottom. **

"Dude, this is weak. So. Freakin'. Weak. Tell me, why the fuck, do we have to again? Oh, that's right, because Kyle's bitch of a mom decided to mention it to the rest of our parents and get us shipped here for the. Whole. Summer. Too." the boy quipped, staring malevolently at the red haired Jew in the seat behind him, promising payback with his intense glare, witch the red head readily returned.

"Shut up fat ass!" the Red head fired back, balling his hands into fists out of habit.

"Boys, language!" the driver of the minivan, scolded, staring at them in the review mirror.

"Sorry Mrs. Marsh" They chimed together causing the fat boy to turn in his seat and point a finger at the Jew.

"Jinx Kyle, now you can't talk until someone says you're name ten- no, a million times!"

The blonde haired, orange clad boy in the seat next to the red head, along with the raven haired boy sitting in the passenger seat, spouted off their Jewish friends name roughly ten times, not thinking in the least that it might actually end the argument, or even subdue it. The fat boy muttered something under his breath about damned emo pussies and poor boys.

"Shut up Cartman, that's stupid and childish and no one does it anymore!" Kyle pointed his finger at the boy in front of him, his lips curling into an angry pout.

"No, Kyle, you know what's stupid, you getting everyone in our class sent to a retarded, gay-ass summer camp is stupid, and I personally can't wait to get there just so I can see every one beat the shot out of you. That might actually make this worthwhile. To see you get what's coming to your greedy Jewish ass." Cartman said, facing forward in his seat with his hands resting comfortably behind his head, sighing contentedly.

The driver of the vehicle sighed heavily, defeat coloring the simple sound. She turned to the teenager next to her.

"Stan?" she asked, hoping he could get them to calm down even a little. It wasn't a very big hope.

"Yeah mom." He said, shifting in his seat to face his friends as best he could. "Guys," he called them several times before finally catching their attention, "Shut up, would ya'? Cartman, no ones going to beat up Kyle because I won't let them. Kyle, ignore him. I mean god damn, I think you're giving everyone in the car a fucking headache. Right Kenny? Butters?"

"Right!" The orange clad boy agreed enthusiastically, ignoring the looks he was getting from the two feuding boys, leaning up against his seatbelt, staring at the back of the back of the occupants head. "Butters?" he asked, breathing in the boys ear, grinning as the quite boy fidgeted.

"Uh…. Well, I guess. It does kinda, ya' know, get on your nerves. After sometime" He concluded, bumping his knuckles together nervously.

"God Butters, shut up. You too Kenny. What do you guys know anyway?" Cartman huffed. He crossed his arms and turned away from them all for good measure.

"Don't tell him to shut up fat ass, he's right, you're really annoying." Kenny defended, glaring at the fat ass who was still staring out the window.

"Whatever, poor boy, it's the Jew who's annoy, not me."

"Shut up fat ass!" Kyle screeched, launching another argument, this time dragging Kenny and a very reluctant Butters into their quarrel.

Up in the front of the car, Stan sighed, turning back to his mother and shrugging. "I tried mom."

"It's alright Stan, we're here anyway." She said, gesturing to a cluster of buildings right in front of them, just a few feet ahead. Pulling into the parking lot, empty except for a few cars scattered sporadically, she pulled into a space closest to the buildings, but facing the parking lot exit, as if for a quick getaway. She turned and faced the four arguing boys in the back of her car. "Boys," she called "we're here". without waiting for a response she threw open her door and climbed out. After a moment of hesitation, so did the rest of the occupants, Kyle and Cartman continuing their argument with renewed gusto.

Two more vans pulled into the parking lot, not bothering to park, just simply stopping long enough for the younger inhabitants to climb out and grab their things from where ever they were stored before speeding off, the drivers whooping and hollering until the cars were no longer in sight.

"Assholes" A nasal voice commented, it's owner flipping off anyone who looked his way.

"Hey there campers!" someone shouted, their voice much too happy. A man in a deep blue shirt and khaki shorts pranced up, waving as he did. He was followed by four more too-happy-looking people, all dressed as he was. "I'm happy to see all of our new campers. I'm camp councilor Tom. Thank you for dropping them off." He said to Stan's mom.

"No problem. Bye boys" Mrs. Marsh said, waving briefly before jumping into her car and near tearing out of the parking lot.

"Well," Cartman stated "I think we all know why we're here. It's because of Kyle. Though, I guess we should have expected it. After all, we all know how the Jews are. They-"

"Stop belittling my people asshole!" Kyle shouted, tackling Cartman, forcing the chubby teen to the ground. Each boy landed a solid punch or two, their classmates egging them on, before the councilors could pull them apart.

"Enough boys," Tom said, his over happy tone somewhat depleted but still there, as if it were permanently ingrained into his voice. "Fighting won't be tolerated. Now, you've all gotten here a bit late. All our other campers have already settled in and met each other but it's never too late to make friends, so let's go and introduce all of you!"

He marched off towards the buildings, the kids picking up their bags and reluctantly following him. This was going to be a long summer.

**So, watcha think so far? It'll get longer(I hope) in later chapters, but this is the first chapter. For the second chapter to happen I need more characters. Any takers? Guy and Girl OCs, please. If you are going to submit your OC, please include the following in the description:**

**Name:**

**Age(13-16):**

**Gender:**

**Race:**

**Appearances(clothing included please): **

**Personality:**

**Orientation:(though, just to be clear no matter if your guy/girl is straight/bi/gay they will be having some gay/bi/straight moments. Just a few tiny ones, but some all the same. Because that's just how this story goes)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Crush:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Background: **

**Anything Else: **

**If I use your OC I will do my best to let you know.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meet the Campers!

**Alright, this is chapter one! And I have a bunch of awesome OCs. Now, before I can start this chapter, I shall state all the OCs I'll be using. Here we go!**

**Riot May, Mari Evans, Alex Pierce, Dirk Christophe Rider, Charles Verinn, Sophie Marie Starr, Michelle Valle, Hope Anne Tompson, Nicolas 'Nico' Rivera, Annabelle Natalie Dale, Molly Brooklyn, Jakob(I guess), Sara Elissa Jacobs, Nicole Donner, & Marcus Finch.**

**Thanks a bunch to everyone who submitted an OC! They shall make this story great! Now, on with it!**

Tom led the kids through a Heavy metal gate, which clanked shut noisily and heavily after they had walked through, the lock clicking loudly. He led them through a maze of buildings, stopping at a large square building. Tables dotted the fresh, crisp grass outside, umbrellas stuck through their middles for shade. The scent of strawberries wafted through the air, from where was unclear.

Tom pulled the heavy wooden double doors open, a ear splitting screech accompanying the sound. He seemed not to notice.

"Dude, this is so creepy" Stan whispered to Kyle, hiding his words behind his hand. Tom ushered all the kids in, filing after the other councilors, bringing up the rear.

"Campers! Listen up!" Tom called, waiting for all eyes on him before continuing. He grabbed a clipboard from another councilor. "We've got new campers! They're from South Park! I want you all to give them a warm welcome, and of course, I need some of you campers to show them around. Any volunteers?"

No one raised their hands. Stan danced nervously from foot to foot, Kyle imitating him out of habit. Butters locked onto Kenny's arm, holding on for dear life. From somewhere in the back of the mass of south park kids, Tweek Shouted.

"Gah! Craig, I bet they're working for the gnomes! Jesus Christ, we have to get out of here!" All eyes turned toward Tweek, who in response hid behind Craig, shouting about all the pressure. The Raven headed boy simply raised his middle finger, bored expression still settled smoothly on his face.

Up at the front of what could now be recognized as a recreational room, a girl with bright red hair laughed, her nose ring glinting in the dim light. She doubled over in her black and blue bean-bag chair, trying to wipe the tears of mirth from her eyes.

"Anyway," Tom sighed, looking back to his clipboard. "I think, before we head off on our tours that introductions might be in order." He smiled, turning to point at Kyle. "You first!"

Kyle was still staring at the red headed girl, and the others around her, looking back at his super best friend after he received a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"Kyle! Say your name!" Stan whispered hurriedly, shooting Kyle concerned looks.

"Uh…. Kyle." he said slowly, unsurely, looking at all the faces staring back at him.

"Alright," Tom said, "Next."

"Stan" and down the line it went. Everyone from south park introducing themselves. Craig having to introduce Tweek, the shaky blonde to preoccupied with his ramblings of underpants gnomes to do it himself.

"Very good, now your turn Riot. Your name and something important about you." Tom announced, pointing the fire-truck red head who had only just stopped laughing. She bounded to her feet, plucking at her hoop earrings.

"My name's Riot May and I like…. too many things to name so how about something I hate?" She had alight accent, Kyle noted, but he couldn't place where it was from. "I really, really don't like…. Hmm, bitches. I don't like people who are complete bitches." She smiled, bowed and plopped back down into her bean bag chair.

Tom sighed, rubbing his temples, trying to stave off the headache these kids were staking into his brain. "Riot, watch your language please. Thank you. Umm," he looked back down at his clipboard, "Charles, why don't you go next?"

A rather angry looking blonde boy rose huffily to his feet, glaring at everyone watching him. "Charles. I don't like any of you, so leave me alone." he sat back in his seat, ignoring them all in favor of staring at the wall.

"Very nice Charles. Hmm, Michelle you're up."

A girl in a gir shirt stood up, examining her nails. She looked at the South Park kids, a smirk curling her lips. "My name is Michelle and I like to party" She said, throwing her hands above her hips and swaying her hips as she did so. Winking at a staring Kenny, she dropped back into her seat in front of the old dusty T.V, taking to the girl sat next to her on the faded puke green couch.

"Dude, is it just me or all the girls in this camp hot!" Kenny whispered to his three friends, Butters still clinging to his arm.

"Yeah, they are. Really hot, dude." Stan whispered back, looking at Kyle expectantly.

"Yeah dude, super hot." Kyle chipped in, not looking at his friends, still staring at the strangers he was going to be spending most of his summer with. Cartman said nothing.

"right, umm…. Ah, Sara, what about you?"

A girl in a big striped hoodie stood up, plucking nervously at the assortment of jelly bracelets littering her wrists. "My names Sara and I like…. Reading, I like reading."

"Good, good Sara, Let's see…. Nicolas! You're up!"

Nicolas stood up, running a hand through his wavy black hair, mussing it and making it fall into his eyes, which he than pushed back out of his eyes. "Nicolas. Call me Nico, and I like music." He strummed the air guitar hanging from his shoulders, striking a pose and bowing before plopping back down in the faded gray arm chair.

"Right, Nicole?" Tom leaned back against the wall, doodling on his sheet.

"My names is Nickie," She stood up from her spot on the floor, shrugging out of her black and blue hoodie as she did. Her blonder hair fell over her shoulder still trapped in it's ponytail. "I like… the color orange." She brushed her hair back, sliding back into her seat, looking up at blot of bright orange in the South park crowd, admiring his looks. Grinning when he looked at her.

"Right, Hope."

Hope pushed her self to her feet, brushing the dirt off her skirt and her bright ping bangs away. "Hey look!" Cartman yelled, drawing everyone's attention, "It's a goth chick." he laughed, he turned his head, making a big show of looking around, "Where are the goth kids, hey new goth maybe you can hang with them. I think- I think it's Red Goth's birthday too. Is it Stan. I mean you would know right, after all, you're a faggy goth too! Maybe you two can go to the party together! A goth couple! Oh wait, they're not having a party are they? No, because that's to normal for stupid faggy goths."

"Like you need any cake any way fat ass." Hope announced, drawing a laugh from the South Park kids. Cartman flushed an angry red, opening his mouth to retort, only to be stopped by Tom, telling them enough and asking the pink banged girl to please introduce herself. "My name's Hope, I like annoying people and making people laugh. It's even better when I can do both in the same sentence." she smiled at Cartman, the monotone lacing her voice similar to Craig's.

"Thank you Hope, you can sit down. Molly?" No one stood up. The South park kids looked around the room.

She was sitting on the arm of the couch with her head buried in a book, black hair blocking her face from view. She looked up when the man standing next to her touched her shoulder, whispering something hurriedly to her. She stood up quickly, marking her page and crossing her arms behind her back. "I'm Molly!" she chirped, smiling largely at every one. She put a finger to her lips, thinking. "I like manga." She waved the book in her hand around, showing the cover off to everyone. She stopped, thought a moment, then pointed do the man still behind her. "This is Jakob! Say hi Jakob."

"Hello." was all he said. His voice was deep. Deeper than most of the peoples there. He didn't appear to want to talk anymore. Molly said something over her shoulder to him, sitting back down and proceeding to rebury her head in the manga she was reading.

"Marcus?" Tom called attention back to himself, asking for another introduction.

"Here" a brunette boy shouted loudly, setting everyone's ears ringing. The video game controller that had previously rested in his hands clattered to the floor. He pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Marcus Finch. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I enjoy crime fighting, LARPing, debating and seeing justice at work. And I heartily dislike evil-doers."

"Nerd." Someone fake coughed, and Marcus flushed red. The South Park kids all laughed.

"Just you wait villain! I shall get the better of you yet!" He yelled. Crossing his arms he set back down huffily. He picked up his controller again and resumed his game, muttering under his breath about villains and justice.

Tom sighed, rubbing his forehead. He took another look at his sheet, before calling out, "Mari."

Mari stood up, pulling her headphones away from her ears, her ringlets bouncing with the movement. She jerked a thumb at herself, grinning lazily at them. "My names Mari, and I dislike homophobes, a-holes, 'valley girls' and overly cheerful people." She gave a pointed look to Tom, who either didn't notice or was ignoring her. She put the head phones back to her ears, sitting back down in her beanbag chair.

"Okay, next is-"

"Alex." It was Mari who had interrupted. When Tom looked to her she pointed the boy next to her, saying, "His turn."

The boy raised an eyebrow at her, but stood up without question. He shook a chocolate mop of hair from in front of his eyes. "My name's Alex and I like, Call of Duty."

"Hehe, Duty." it was nothing more than a whisper, but it was heard by everyone. It set a lot of the kids giggling. Someone in the South Park group growled.

"God, shut up Clyde. I swear, you can be so stupid at times." It was Bebe who had said it, Wendy and Heidi agreeing. Next to them red was giggling too. Her comment stopped the giggling, and every one was looking at the girls now.

"God, lighten up would ya', it was funny." Sara said, glaring at Bebe. Bebe faltered under the glare. She recovered fairly quickly, gluing her hands to her hips and turning her nose up.

"No it wasn't funny," she sneered. "It was childish and immature."

"Whatever." Sara said, dismissing the gaping blonde girls presence with a wave of her hand.

"Thank you Alex. Bebe please stop glaring at Sara. Here at Camp Wood we all must learn to get along." he marked something off on his clipboard. "Sophie, if you would?"

"Course Mr. Councilor!" Sophie sang, dancing to her feet. Her skirt fluttered and she pushed it down. "My name is Sophie Marie Starr and I like…" She licked her lips and smiled. "I like strawberry lip gloss!" She sang, twirling once before sitting back down.

"Thank you Sophie. Dirk?"

A boy sitting in the corner sighed heavily. Standing, he glared at the camp councilor. "It's Dirk. Dirk. Say it right or please don't say my name at all." Turning to the South Park kids he said, "My Name is Dirk Rider." His accent was heavy and some of the South park kids looked at him in confusion. "Ich spreche deutsch." Now everyone was looking at him in confusion.

He moved back to his place in the corner. He closed his eyes, tuning out the world. He frowned when someone walked up to him. He open his eyes, his green orbs meeting Nico's hazel.

"What'd you say?" Nico ask, cocking his head to the side. He reached out, tugging a black, blonde, and turquoise strand of hair when Dirk ignored him. C'mon what'd you say?" He asked again.

"I said 'I speak German'." He snapped. This didn't bother Nico.

"Really? Well, how do you say I speak English?" He inquired, letting go of the other boy's hair.

"Ich spreche Englisch." He muttered. He smiled as the other boy tried and failed to imitate his words. Riot had wondered over just as he was trying again and began trying it herself. He laughed quietly as they both started in, both failing miserably.

Up at the front, Tom had asked for the last Camp Wood kid to introduce themselves. The very last camper stood up, her coat fluttering at her feet with the rapid movement. She petted at her brown hair down. She stared solemnly at everyone watching her. "My name is Annabelle, please, call me Anna, and I like killing people." she stated, tilting her head to the side and grinning. She laughed when the first row of South Park kids took a step back. "I was only kidding" she drawled, sitting back down, thinking for a second before tacking a maybe on to the end of her previous sentence and laughing again.

"Alright, now that we all know each other," He looked at the wall clock, figuring the time to himself. "The next block of Activities starts in half an hour. I think that's plenty of time for a tour, don't you?" no one answered, no one even seemed to notice the camp councilor talking. "All right, tours it is. And since we have no volunteers, I'll choose seven or eight of you to give our newest campers a tour. Let's see… Annabelle, Nicole, Sara, Nico, Hope, Riot, Mari and Alex. You eight will give our new councilors. One of you for every two campers. Alright? The rest of you are free to go until activities start."

Those able to filed out, wishing good luck and have fun to their friends left behind. The campers to give tours grumbled their goodbyes, waiting to be assigned the kids they were to show around.

" Annabelle I want you to show around Craig Tucker And Tweek Tweak, they'll be going to the music activity with you." Anna nodded, strolling forward and grabbing a hand of both of her charges. She dragged the dumb struck pair outside and outside.

"Aww" Riot whined, "I wanted the twitchy duuuude . That's not fair."

"Nicole, you're in charge of Kenny and Butters. Butters? Hmm. They'll be going to sports with you." Nicole stepped forward, winking at Kenny and heading for the door. Kenny smiled and trailed after her, Butters following closely. "Sara, You've got Wendy and Red. They'll also be going to sports with you." the girls filed out after Sara, chatting and giggling, attempting to draw her into the conversation. " Nico, you're with Stan and Kyle. They'll be attending music, make sure they get there unharmed" The way he said it made it seem as if he was expecting something bad to happen, which of course made the two nervous.

Nico slung his gray-clad arms around Stan and Kyle's necks, steering them through the door. Over his shoulder he called, "you got it boss, I'll do my damnedest to make sure they make it one piece." To Stan and Kyle he muttered "No promises though." Kyle looked worriedly at Stan, who just shrugged. "So, where you two wanna go first?" Nico asked, smiling at his companions.

"Hope, Damien and Pip, sports." She walked out the door, Pip and Damien in tow.

"But, I'm completely awful at sports." Pip moaned. Damien simply glared the whole way out.

"Riot, You'll be showing around Eric and Christophe. They'll go with you to music. Try not to get into a fight, okay?"

" 'Kay, let's go. Wait, who's Eric?" She asked the French boy next to her.

" Ze fat ass." He stated, jerking his thumb back at Cartman, who had a pissed expression stuck on his face.

"Aye, Don't call me fat, you French asshole! I'm big boned dammit!" Cartman seethed. Riot laughed.

"I like you. Your funny." she said to Christophe, grabbing his hand and leading him out the door, still laughing. Christophe smiled back, following her out. Cartman followed reluctantly, muttering angrily under his breath.

"Mari," Tom said, shaking his head at the campers behavior, "With Bebe and Heidi. You've all got sports for a first activity."

Mari said nothing as they walked out the door, waving good bye and flashing a help me sign to Alex, who just smiled serenely. She glared at him but her glare was cut short as she walked through the door, Bebe and Heidi Exiting just after her.

"Alex, you get Token and Clyde. Music first. Make nice." Tom said tiredly, slipping through a door marked Staff Only, leaving them by them selves. The other councilors having slipped out earlier.

"Hey." Alex said, extending his hand to Clyde and Token, who shook it in turn. " 'm Alex Pierce."

"Clyde Donovan."

"Token Black."

"Hey Clyde, you like playing Call of Duty?" He asked, staring at the brunette, who blushed and smiled sheepishly. Alex smiled back, motion to the door. "C'mon we got a lotta stops to make." And they left.

"Hey, Dirk!" Nico called, running to catch up to the accented boy. Kyle and Stan had trouble keeping up with Nico's marathon pace, but he never seemed to notice. He had rushed them through the tour, hardly explaining anything and then had spent the rest of the time running them around camp.

"Hello Nico." He drawled, smiling at his friend. The started chatting, Dirk occasionally slipping into German.

"Dirk! Nico!" Both boys turned at the sound of their names. When they saw a blob of red, red hair rushing at them they both threw their hands up in a defensive gesture, a string of 'no's' falling fast from their lips. It didn't do anything to stop Riot from tackling them in a flying hug. "I missed you guys sooo much!" she squealed, hugging them as tight as she could.

"Okay, okay Riot, you're strangling us." Nico laughed sitting up when she released them.

"Damn, you move too fast girl." Christophe said walking up to them, extending both of his hands to Nico and Riot, helping them to their feet. As soon as they were on their feet they both turned to help their friend. They each grabbed a hand, pulling dirk to his feet. No one but Stan and Kyle noticed Cartman lumber up, panting and sweating.

"Stop doing that Riot! Look, you put a hole in my pants!" He scolded, examining said hole. It wasn't very large but he still didn't appreciate it.

"I didn't do it," Riot defended, putting her hands up in front of her chest, "The ground did it!" Dirk was about to retort but was cut off by a sharp ringing sound.

"That's the bell, let's go!" Nico said, grabbing his friends arms and marching them off to music hall, leaving the other four to catch up.

"This camp is fuckin' crazy dude." The other three boys nodded their agreement.

"I still can't figure out that Dirk kid's accent. I don't know why but it's bugging me." Kyle looked to Stan for answer. The raven just shrugged. He didn't know either.

They were about to ask Christophe when Cartman wheezed "German. His accent is German."

Kyle looked at Cartman skeptically.

"How would you know that fat ass?"

" I'm taking a German class, dick hole. My teacher's accent sounds just like his."

"Really, He's German. Looks like you've got a fellow Nazi at camp Cartman."

"Maybe I do, jealous Kyle?"

"Not in the least, fat ass." They had made it to the building. Wrenching open the door, they slipped inside. They were greeted with a scene of loud, dancing and happy faces. One of the councilors was up at the front of the room, playing a guitar to the music coming from the very large speakers set against on wall.

"Look," Kyle said, pointing to dirk, who was leaned up against a wall, just having got away from Riot and off the makeshift dance floor. "Hey Cartman, why don't you go talk to him in German and ask when the extermination plans for the Jews is?" Kyle asked sarcastically. Cartman seemed to take it serious though.

"Maybe I will. I think that maybe the best plan you've ever had." Cartman turned towards Dirk, he raised his hand and shouted "Alle hagel Hitler." Letting his arm drop he made his way over to the shocked boy and started to talk at him. It didn't take long for Dirk to get over hi shock and he grabbed Cartman by the throat.

He slammed the larger boy against the wall, yelling at him in a whisper. Cartman shakily pointed at Kyle, who up until he was being drawn off the ground by his shirt front, had been watching in amusement.

"You think that's funny!" Dirk yelled, the whole room was watching them now. Not giving Kyle a chance to answer he threw him down. "You fucking asshole." He spat, and stormed out. Nico attempted to run after him but was stopped by the redhead at his side. She shook her head and tightened her grip when he tried to pull away.

"Riot?" he asked, attempting to pull away again. She just shook her head again. She turned to Kyle, glaring.

"You! Go apologize now!" she barked, hauling him to his feet. He opened his mouth to argue but she pushed him towards the door with another 'now!'.

"God damnit." Kyle muttered, heading towards the rec room, looking for the pissed off boy.

This summer was gonna suck.


	3. Chapter 2: A walk in the woods

**Sorry. Been grounded. Enjoy! Sorry if I got anything about their soccer game wrong. I don't play soccer.**

**~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*UTS~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~***

The noise was constant as the teenagers of Camp Wood moved up and down the partly green field. The black and white ball was passed from player to player and Councilor Sam shouted out rulings to the rowdy players. The few that were actually playing anyway. Some of the kids made no attempt to go any where near the ball, just standing in the middle of the field. Some jumping out of their skin as the ball whizzed inches from their faces others only sluggishly dodged out of the way of the stampeding soccer players.

Pip latched on to Damien's sleeve as the players rushed by them to get closer to the ball once again. Damien had refused to have any part in the game and Pip had been much to nervous to leave his sort of friend's side. On the other end of the field, in the goal, butters had latched himself onto his blonde friend Kenny and wouldn't relinquish his hold no matter what. His eye was nicely blackened from a run in with the ball just a few minutes ago.

"Heya Blondie! Heads up!" Michelle shouted, kicking the ball at Kenny, who tried his best to block it, just barely missing it. He shrugged his shoulders at the girl, grinning. She grinned back, shaking her head. Kenny managed to shake off the smaller blonde long enough to retrieve the ball and kick it back onto the field.

Butters squeaked and dove behind Kenny as the ball was almost instantly returned to their net. Kenny managed to catch the ball this time, and turning around he caught the sleeve of Butters' hello kitty shirt. Butters struggled against the blonde's hold as he proceeded to drag him to the front of the goal.

"Butters, kick the ball. Okay?" He handed Butters the ball. Butters shook his head. "Please." Kenny whispered leaning in close to the smaller blonde, "All you have to do is set the ball on the ground, and kick. You can do it, I know you can." Kenny stroked his thumb over Butters' bruised eye, smiling at the blonde placatingly. Butters sighed and nodded, wordlessly giving in to the boy's demands.

He made his way a few feet in front of where he had previously been standing and bent to place the ball on the ground, only straighten immediately at the wolf whistle from behind him. He did his best to glare at the wolfishly grinning blonde behind him, tugging self-consciously at his short shorts. He trained his eyes back on the ball in front of him.

He took a deep breath before bringing his leg back and, after a momentary pause, brought it swiftly forward. He, and every other student on the field watch as the ball sailed half way down the field before bouncing a few times and rolling to a soft stop just in front of Nicole. She whistled loudly.

"Damn kid, didn't know you had it in you. Nice kick." and with that she kicked the ball down field and the game was back on. Butters turned to smile happily at Kenny, who grinned goofily back. A few feet away, Bebe, who had also decided not to play and instead had spent the last hour or so gossiping with Wendy and Heidi, giggled at something her friend had said.

"Yeah Craig is pretty hot, but I still think Kyle's got one damn fine ass." They giggled at the comment, starting another bout of proclaiming who had the best features. Completely unaware of what was going on around them. Until Stan came sprinting up the field yelling at his orange clad friend.

"Kenny! Hey Kenny! Have you seen Kyle?" Stan shouted, about halfway up the soccer field. Riot, Nico Cartman and all the other campers were close behind him. Some not in as much of a hurry as the raven haired super best friend.

"No dude, haven't seen him. Why?" The blonde asked, wondering what his friends could have been up to while he was absent.

" 'Cause, this Dirk guy got all mad at him and stormed off and Riot just had to have Kyle go find him." Stan explained, flicking his gaze over his shoulder towards the red haired girl who stuck her tongue out at him.

"So," the poor boy raised an eyebrow "what's the problem?"

Stan sighed, "That was an hour ago, he hasn't come back yet and it's getting dark."

"Well, have you tried looking for him?" The blonde suggested, grinning at the sour look his friend gave him.

"Ya know Kenny, that never even crossed my mind" Stan drawled sarcastically, glaring at the too happy looking blonde boy.

"Well, never fear Staniel, Magic McCormick is here. I'll find your Super Bestest Jewish Friend!" The blonde exclaimed, striking a heroic pose. "And they'll all help!" he shouted, gesturing to the campers all around him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~UTS*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dirk! Dirk would you just listen to me!" The red-headed Jew shouted, getting fed up with younger boy. He had been following him for what had to have been hours now trying to apologize, but the German boy just wouldn't listen. He had dragged them all over the forest because he was just to stubborn to accept the older boy's apology. Kyle was about ready to deck him.

"No." Dirk repeated, hardly acknowledging his tag-a-long. He was hoping the boy would haven given up hours ago, but damn he was persistent.

"Why not?" Kyle shouted, pulling his curly red locks. He was beyond frustrated. This boy was so god damned stubborn. Why the hell couldn't he just accept his freaking apology and let them move on with their lives?

"Schraube weg" He muttered over his shoulder, knowing full well the other boy didn't speak German.

"What?" Kyle screeched, not caring how ridiculous he sounded. He grabbed the back of the boy's coat, halting his steps. Dirk ground his teeth together, balling his fists. "What is your problem?" Kyle shouted, spinning the younger boy around to face him.

"Ich hasse dich! I hate you! Things were okay at this damned camp until you showed up and started being an asshole. You had no reason to say anything to me. Especially not something like that!"

"I tried to apologize, but you-"

"I don't want a fuckin' apology. I want you leave me the hell alone!"

"Fine!" Kyle shouted, throwing his arms up in defeat. He turned on his heel and marched the opposite way that Dirk had previously been trooping. Dirk 'hmphed', beginning to walk again, thinking about how he was going to find his way back to camp, because he had gotten himself hopelessly lost. His thoughts were cut short by an ear piercing scream, and frantic red-head stampeding into him. They both fell to heap on the ground, Kyle jumping back to his feet, cheeks stained red. He offered a hand Dirk, who ignored it and pushed him self up. He brushed the dirt off his pants, cursing quietly as he found another hole in them.

"What the hell was that for?" He questioned the red-head, "Scared of a squirrel?" A thundering roar could be heard quiet clearly from behind the shaking red-head. Dirk shot the panicking boy a questioning look. The Jew paid him no mind and grabbed the boys hand dragging him through the trees as fast as possible.

Dirk looked back in time to see a huge bear crash through the line of trees. The thing looked right at them, and, deciding they looked fun to chase, set off after them. Kyle picked up the pace, trying to outrun the lumbering giant. Which wouldn't work. The bear was faster. But bears couldn't climb. So a tree would work, right?

Dirk tugged harshly on Kyle's hand, halting the boy, who looked at him as if he were insane for stopping. He pointed to the tree and pulled them over to it. He let go of the Jewish boy's hand and began to climb the tree. Kyle took one look at the bear still lumbering after them and began scrambling up the tree too.

Dirk had already made it to lowest branch on the tree, still well above the bear's head and was sitting with one leg on either side of the branch. Kyle slipped in to sit on the branch behind them, his chest pressed firmly to Dirk's back cut both boys were to preoccupied to notice, watching the bear scratch at the tree.

The bear, having decide that it wasn't going to get up the tree any time soon, sat down at the base of the trunk to wait. Kyle dug his fingers anxiously into the bark of the tree. He never was much good with heights. Could things get any worse? He looked up at the sky wearily. If it freakin' started to rain he was throwing himself to the damn bear.

"Ich hasse dich." He muttered to the boy in front of him, watching the bear just as he was. Dirk let a small smile curl his lips, muttering back to the boy.

"Ich hasse dich auch."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~UTS*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nico was worried, it was almost eleven at night and still his friend hadn't returned. They had searched for hours but still they weren't able to find them. If they didn't return by morning, the police would have to be called. And as if that weren't enough to worry about the want was back, and so were the memories. It was gnawing at the edge of his consciousness. He was hoping to have fallen asleep before it set in but no such luck. He was too worried.

He rubbed his eyes, slipping out from under the warm safety of his blankets. He yawned stretching a bit, forcing the stiffness from his shoulders. Doing this always made him antsy. He smiled softly at the blonde boy n the bed above his. That boy had been hell to calm down earlier. He had been ranting on about gnomes and underpants. Nico was the one to calm him down, he had sat with the boy and reassured him.

It had been interesting that was for sure. He shook his head and with it the smile from his face. He softly padded over to his dresser, opening the top draw and sifting through the contents until he found what he wanted. He gently lifted the medium sized glass bottle from it's hiding place. He cradled it to his chest and tip-toed quietly to the door.

He slipped outside into the cool air and breathed deeply. He bit his lip and uncorked the bottle. Not taking any time he took a generous swig of the liquid. And another. And another. He sat down on the small cabin's porch, in the process of bringing the bottle to his lips once more when the door creaked open.

"What are-gah- you doing?" The twitchy blonde asked, tugging on his hair.

"Tweek?"


	4. Chapter 3: Drifting

**So, I feel terrible. I haven't updated in forever and I am so disappointed in myself. I hope this chapter makes you guys a little happy. And I hope you don't hate me. I wasn't ground this time, it's just that school is horrible. I'm up to my eyeballs in schoolwork and I don't know how to swim. But no excuses. The next chapter WILL be up sooner than this one was. And if it's not, do me a favor. Shoot me. Repeatedly.**

Dirk woke up slowly, reluctantly. Mornings really weren't his thing. And it was so tempting just to snuggle deeper into the warmth at his back and ignore the soreness of his ass. Why was his ass sore again? His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He opened his eyes, squinting against the full glare of the harsh sunlight. A carpet of green leaves and brown dirt met his eyes, trees blocked his vision of anything more than ten feet away in any direction.

Right, he had been chased up a tree by a bear yesterday. With Kyle. And had fallen asleep in said tree. With Kyle. And ended up snuggling. With Kyle. He jerked forward, away from the still slumbering Jew behind him, losing his precarious perch in the process and tumbling to the side and towards the ground.

Kyle, awake but still groggy, grabbed quickly to the boy's shirt, refusing to relinquish him to gravity. They were pretty high up after all. He pulled Dirk back onto the branch, back against his chest. He whispered idiot into the boy's ear, leaving him sitting stunned on the branch as he began the long trek back to the ground, the German boy following quietly.

Once on the ground, Kyle took a closer look at their position, trying to figure out where the camp was. He turned in a circle, his hand held out in front of his face. A make-shift shield to hold off the glare of the sun. He let out a small 'aha!', pointing to somewhere off in the woods.

"Camps this way." he declared, turning to the German boy beside him. Dirk gave him a skeptical look, silently accusing him of a lapse in sanity. Camp, was after all, the other way. He told Kyle so, and received a scoff in return. He glared at the red head. Crossing his arms and turning away from the Jew, he stomped the way he had deemed camp to be. He was roughly jerked to a stop before even making a few steps though by a hand on his shoulder. His arms fell to his side and he swung around to see Kyle standing next to him. He glared at the Jew, who simply raised his eyebrow, his hand sliding down to take Dirk's own, holding it tightly. He pulled the boy in the direction he knew camp to be, ignoring the German boy's complaints and whet he assumed to be insults rattled off in German. He smiled to himself as he dragged the reluctant raven haired boy back to camp.

"*~UTS~*"

"Tweek! Tweek! Please!" Nico pleaded, grabbing the twitchy blonde's shirt sleeve not letting him go. Which only served to freak the blonde out.

"Gah!" Tweek shouted, jumping and sloshing coffee over the side of his mug. He took a long sip of the caffeine riddled drink, unwilling to talk to the boy tailing him. Unwilling to make a promise he wasn't sure he could keep.

"Please Tweek, you can't tell anyone." Nico begged, taking a firmer grip on the blondes forearm to stop him from walking away. The blonde tried unsuccessfully to pull his arm free of the strong grip. After a few failed attempts he gave up, turning to face his captor. "Please don't tell anyone!" Nico whispered loudly, worriedly.

Tweek bit his lip, weighing his chances before nodding. Nico breathed a sigh of relief, smiling at his 'prisoner'. He lost his smile quickly though, searching Tweek's eyes and not liking the uncertainty he found there.

"Promise." He commanded, tightening his grip on the blonde's arm minutely. Tweek let out a quiet 'Jesus' before stuttering an 'I promise'. Nico relaxed visibly smiling slightly before sticking out his pinky. Tweek looked from Nico to the boy's pinky, just staring, dumb founded, mentally questioning the boy's mental stabability. He shakily wrapped his pinky around the long haired boy's own, shaking their connected hands up and down. Nico beamed at the shaky blonde boy, feeling a weight fall from his shoulders. At least he didn't have to worry about his secret getting out. Hopefully.

"Tweek!" someone shouted from across the mess hall, startling the jumpy blonde boy, who dropped Nico's pinky. Both boys looked over to see who it was that had interrupted them. It was Craig, who had apparently just rolled out of bed. At nine o'clock. On a Wednesday. The raven headed boy hurried over to them, snatching up Tweek's arm and hurrying him away, glaring at Nico over his shoulder.

Nico stared after the retreating backs of the two boys, not noticing his friend step up beside him, jumping when she spoke.

"Ya know, I don't think Tweek's the best person to tell as secret to. Badger him enough and the boy will spill his guts." Nico gaped in horror at his friend. Who sounded a lot like she knew his secret.

"W-what?" he stuttered, afraid of her reaction to the secret he had tried so hard to keep and all of the questions sure to be thrown at him. Questions he didn't want to answer.

"No really," She mused, turning partially to smile at him, "Good thing, I guess. You'll know all of Craig's secrets in no time!" Se grinned at him.

"What?" He asked, thoroughly confused. Why wasn't she bombarding him with questions? Why wasn't she storming away from him in disgust? Why the hell would she think he wanted to know Craig's secrets?

"Well, if you know his secrets, then you know what he likes and if you know what he likes than you have a better chance of getting him to go out with you." She explained slowly, mimicking talking to a three year old. He just nodded, to dumb founded to really say anything. She thought he liked Craig? But he didn't. Why would he like Craig when Tweek was so much nicer and sweeter and funnier and cuter and…. Oh, he had a crush on Tweek. Damn.

He fished desperately for something else to focus on and took a strangle hold on the first thought(un-Tweek and/or Craig related) to come to mind.

"Where's Dirk?" The question slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it, and he instantly regretted it when he caught sight of the worried look adorning Riot's face. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth. It was a good question, one she couldn't answer. And that worried her.

"I… I don't know. And I'm concerned ya know? But at the same time I can't help but think 'Hey, it's Dirk we're talking about. He'll wander back eventually. And then I feel guilty for thinking that because I shouldn't be sitting her doing nothing when my friend is missing." She drew a shaky breath, leaning into the hug Nico had encased her in.

"I know, I'm worried too. But he will come back, and we both know it." He whispered to her, rubbing her back soothingly. She pulled back, nodding at him. She smiled suddenly, gripping his hand tightly in her own and dragged him through the mess hall, to the brightly lit outside world. When asked what she was doing she replied simply that it was almost time for baseball.

"*~UTS~*"

"Kenny! Pay attention damnit!" Cartman whined, waving his pudgy hand in front of his 'best friend's' face. Kenny continued to ignore the whining boy, angling his head slightly to see past the boy's hand and continue staring. Cartman turned away from the poor blonde, choosing instead to pout to a moody Stan, who really wasn't any more likely to pay attention to him than Kenny was.

Next to the distracted blonde boy sat Butters, who was simply picking at his food, distracted, scared that Kenny's quietness was because of him. That the poor blonde was mad at him for something. He couldn't help but worry, Kenny hadn't talked to him or even paid any attention to him since they had entered the mess hall. The boy had even made a perverted joke or innuendo. Yes, Butters was very worried.

"Hey Butters?" Kenny asked not turning away from his apparent staring contest. Butters started, not expecting his normally vivacious friend to actually speak this morning.

"Y-yeah Ken?" He asked nervously, a slightly hopeful smile adorning his face. Maybe Kenny wasn't mad at him.

"I'm not gonna make it to baseball. Cover for me alright." It wasn't a request, it was an order. And, as the bell that signaled the beginning of all camp activities rung and all the other campers headed outside, Kenny slipped away in the crowd. Butters sighed, knocking his knuckles together in the same nervous way he had when they were younger. So, Kenny was mad at him. It would help if he knew what he had done. Then he could at least try to fix it. But if Kenny was going act like this, then maybe it wasn't worth fixing. A friendship was two parts right and if Kenny wasn't willing to maintain his part, then there really wasn't a friendship, was there? The blonde sighed again, running a hand through his hair, mussing it up. He stared tiredly in the direction he assumed his supposed-to-be friend had slipped off to and decided then and there, Kenny wasn't his friend anymore. Kenny couldn't use him as a plaything anymore. Not if he was going to just throw him away when he was through.

The boy squared his shoulders, slipping from his seat and out of the mess hall, trying not to look back. Fighting not to care.

"*~UTS~*"

Kenny watch worriedly as Butters just sat at their table, not moving, not leaving. He was wondering if the boy would ever leave, annoyed at the smaller blonde's clinginess, as he had been for a while now. The boy really needed to grow up. He couldn't hang off his arm forever. He would have to face the world on his own sooner or later. So what if Kenny was giving hi a push in the sooner direction. It was all for the best. For him anyway. Butters had to learn to take care of himself, Kenny wasn't going to help him anymore.

Kenny glided across the near empty mess hall, unaware of Butters' turmoil, not willing to stick around and wait for the blonde to leave. He quickly made his way to one of the few still occupied tables and sat himself down. The girls at the table stopped talking as soon as Kenny took a seat.

He smiled alluring at them. They smiled back, shooting each other looks from across the table.

"Hey." Michelle greeted, smiling slightly at their unannounced guest. Kenny beamed at the attention, loving every second of it. He greeted her back, ant then turned his greeting on the rest of the group, who returned them a little less enthusiastically.

"So," Kenny drew out the word, fishing for something to talk about. "What're you ladies doing?" The girls once more shot each other looks across the table. It was the blonde girl next to him, Nicole if he recalled correctly, who answered.

"Not much. We were just about to head out for softball. How 'bout you?" She smiled sweetly up at him and he returned the smile, if not a bit more hesitantly.

"Weeellll, I was kinda hopin' to have a nice conversation with you girls." This earned him a small giggle.

"Love to," Mari said, pushing her chair away from the table and standing up, "But can't. I have to get to softball or the counselors will get all perky on me. Again." She shouldered at the memory of the one on one, hour long pep talk she had had with Tammy last week when she had showed up and hour late for basketball. She waved good bye to the others, grabbing Sara's arm and dragging her out, much to the girl's surprise.

The three left at the table smiled at them, Nicole and Michelle shaking their heads in amusement. Kenny grabbed the attention again, striking up a conversation and making them laugh with what he said. This would so be worth ditching baseball. And Butters. Shit, now he felt kinda bad. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, focusing instead on his company.

"*~UTS~*"

Anna was having a great time, softball was, after all, a fovorite of hers. She reached her gloved hand out into the warm summer air, catching the big, round softball. She barely gave it a thought before she chucked it to the girl standing at first base, who just stepped out of the way, the softball landing on the ground beside her.

Anna shot a glare at the girl, who only smiled back lazily. She stomped over to the girl, snatching the softball from the ground swiftly and agilely throwing it to third. She once again turned her glare on the girl.

"You're supposed to catch the ball Hope." She berated. Hope only shrugged her shoulders, still smiling. Anna rolled her eyes, turning back to the game, but a loud thud followed by what seemed to be everyone on the boy's field yelling, stopped her. Both she and Hope peered curiously over at the boy's field, the growing crowd catching their interest.

They abandoned their field just as all the other girl's had done, hurrying to see just what all the commotion was about.

"*~UTS~*"

Kenny left the mess hall with Michelle and Nicole, his arms swung around their shoulders. He was laughing and having a good time, despairing the time when the reached the baseball field and he had to part with them. They were almost already there. And he could see the crowd in the distance. It looked like everyone in the camp was in that crowd. He searched the growing mass for his friends, finding Cartman and Stan near the center. Stan looked scared, Cartman looked pleased and Kenny became worried. Where was Butters?

He slipped away from the girls, running to the mob and pushing his way through, trying to make it to the center. Be fore he could even breach the crowd though, someone caught his elbow. It was Kyle, with a very pissed off looking Dirk at his side.

"Kyle!" He shouted, throwing his arms around his Jew friend. This declaration earned them some attention. Riot shouted happily, tackling Dirk in a flying hug, knocking him to the ground and earning him yet another hole in his abused jeans.

"Dude, what's going on?" Kyle asked, his green eyed gaze shifting from Kenny to the crowd and then back again.

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out." Kenny answered, leaving his friends side to push through the crowd again. What he found at the center of that crowd made his heart twist painfully in his chest.

Butters was lying on the ground, the big gaping gash in his forehead bleeding profusely. Kenny ran immediately to his friends side, dropping harshly to his knees beside him.

"Butters? Butters wake up!" He called, drawing the boy into his arms and shaking him. One of the camp counselors tried to pull him away, but he jerked out of the grip, shaking Butters harder, tears gathering in his eyes. He unzipped his orange jacket shrugging out of it and balling it up, he pressed tightly to the unconscious blondes forehead. He shook him again, even more roughly and attempted to keep the orange cloth pressed against the wound as the boy's head rolled with the movement.

"Butters! Wake up!" He shouted the tears now running down his face, a dull ache permeating his chest. His heart hurt. He almost laughed at the thought. It was crazy. The boy in his arms groaned weekly, his eyes fluttering, offering only teasing peaks of his brilliant baby blues.

Kenny swallowed harshly, looking down at the boy, tears still dripping. He asked hopefully, tiredly, "Butters?" The boy laying in his lap blinked up at him, his eyes cloudy, looking around a moment before asking.

"Who's Butter's"


	5. Chapter 4: Smiles mean little here

**This story's been getting no attention from me, and that makes me feel really bad. I had such high hopes when I first started this story. Now I just don't know. I feel guilty that all you guys out there who actually like this story have had to wait so long. Now though, I'm going to try again and hopefully I'll be able salvage something of what this story was supposed to be. And to all my wonderful, wonderful readers out there, I'm really sorry.**

****

Nico eyed Tweek from across the field, watching as the twitchy boy clung to Craig. He watched Sophie pat the boy on the shoulder, comforting him and he felt something lodge in the pit of his stomach. Something uncomfortable and nasty. His eyelid began to twitch, and he turned away, trying to calm himself down, paying no attention to Riot beside him talking Dirk and his ears off.

He turned to Riot and Dirk, a huge smile plastered on his face. He embraced his previously missing friend, squeezing maybe a tad too hard. Though he took no notice of the 'ow' and the glare the German boy tossed his way. He hugged him again before excusing himself to his cabin quickly. To the relief of that bottle he had become so accustomed to.

Across the field, a twitchy blond watched him walk off.

**01234567890**

"Gah!" Tweek whispered, albeit rather loudly. He swung his head around quick, nearly giving himself whiplash. At least, that's how it felt. He caught sight of Sophie's kind smile and tried to smile back. She squeezed his shoulder again, and he turned back to the petit blond being led to the infirmary, Kenny never leaving his side. He watched until the boy disappeared. He shuddered, all the possibilities of him being next running through his mind. He turned back to where he had last seen the hazel eyes he kinda liked, but they were gone, their owner walking as quick as he could across the field. Back toward the cabin.

"Jesus" Tweek was worried. He wanted to go after him, to stop him, but that hand on his shoulder kept him there. A lead weight dragging him, drowning him.

"Hey Tweek," Sophie whispered, making him jump, "Let's go get some coffee?" It was a simple question. Tweek didn't know the answer. He looked back to the line of cabin's, but Nico was no where in sight. He turned to Sophie, and nodded.

**01234567890**

Kenny fluttered, from one side of Butter's to the other, his hands flapping, forehead creased in worry. Butter's just watched the boy go as the nurse patched him up. He had nothing more than a few shallow cuts and bruises, nothing serious. So why was this boy acting like it was the end of the world? Like he was dieing? The nurse stepped back and right away Kenny was in his face, blurting question after question. 'Are you okay's and 'does it hurt's and really, it was just annoying.

"Stop" Butters ordered, voice flat. Kenny stopped dead. That was not his Butters. It wasn't. It couldn't be. No, his Butters was gone, but he would come back right? He would. He had too. Butters wouldn't just leave him. He was too kind for that. Too kind and too sweet and too complying. There were a million things he wanted to say to this Butters. To shout, to scream, but he held back. A remarkable feat for a boy with no self control. A million words danced on the tip of his tongue and he said none of them. Settling instead, for a sheepish 'sorry'. For once in his life, Kenny McCormick bit his tongue.

**01234567890**

"C'mon, Sara! Don't cha like to swim?" Mari shouted, knee deep in the lake. Her pants were rolled up as best as could be, the edges just above the seam of water. She watched her friend on shore expectantly, waiting for her. Sara only sighed, knowing she wouldn't win and not wanting to argue in the least. She rolled up her own pant legs before wading out to join Mari, at least three feet separating them. Too much to reach over and touch the other.

Mari smiled at her, wading out a bit more, the edges of her pants dragging in the water. Sara eyed her warily. Her mischievous smile and waving hand, indicating for her to follow. She looked pointedly back to the 'NO SWIMMING' sign posted on an old oak along the shore.

"C'mon, scaredy cat!" Mari shouted wading out only a little farther. Sara sighed, long and heavy, but took a few more steps into the water regardless. Suddenly the ground gave way beneath her and she plunged in to the cold water, shocked. She locked up, her limbs refusing to work. She opened her mouth to scream and inhaled a gush of water, choking her. She coughed, trying to expel the water but only succeeded in swallowing more. She fought, but her limbs were heavy, dead. She couldn't move, couldn't think, her lungs burning. Her vision swimming, she heard a far away scream of what might have, might not have been her name. It didn't matter anymore as her vision went black.

"Oh God! Sara!" Mari screamed, searching for any sign of her friend. She splashed to where she had disappeared, yelling, pulling away as though she had been burned when the ground vanished beneath one of her feet. There was a drop-off. She stuck her head under water, opening her eyes and ignoring the sting. She searched through the blur, but the water was deep.

She pulled up, hair plastered to her face and eyes watering she did all she could think of. She screamed.

"Help! Help! Oh God, somebody help!" When there was no answer, she turned back to her drowning friend, wondering of the chances of them both drowning if she went after her. It would be hard to lift a dead weight, but she would try. She took a deep breath, ready to dive when someone crashed through the forest.

Standing on the shore, shovel in hand, was Christophe, staring at her like she was mad.

"What ze hell is going on?"

**01234567890**

"Hey, nerd!" Cartman shouted, punctuating his point by slamming the small brunette into the wall of a building. The tall, blonde Charles stood behind him, smirking. "You're gonna help us with something." It wasn't a request. Marcus simply glared his defiance at Cartman, but winced when his back met roughly with the wall again. He whimpered as he was repeatedly slammed into the wall. He nodded, just to make it stop.

"Good. You're learning." Cartman trilled, smiling wickedly. "Now listen' the fuck up 'cause I'm only going to say this once, got it?" Marcus nodded minutely, avoiding looking at his bullies. Trying to avoid whatever horrible thing they would have him do. "Excellent." Cartman crowed, turning back to look at his sort of accomplice.

"Such a good little pet" He cooed. Marcus wanted to retch.


	6. Chapter 5: Friends in low places

**Okay, I feel so bad. Like such a terrible author. I hadn't even realized I hadn't updated in so long, and after I said I would try harder as well. Horrible, just horrible. Anyway, please enjoy, correct me, yell at me, whatever. Just some feedback, please.**

Kenny had followed him every where. All day. He hadn't had a moment alone. It was pissing him off. He had wanted a clean break. He wanted the taller blonde to move on. Leave him be. He thought that was what they had both wanted but now Kenny was clinging to him, Butter's had walked a mile in Kenny's shoes, and he was sick of it.

"Stop!" Butters spat, turning on his heel and scowling at Kenny, who only looked surprised.

"Sorry" He muttered. Butters put his hands on Kennny's chest and pushed. The boy stumbled.

"Stop apologizing! That's- Well, that's not very Kenny like is it? Kenny's rude and impulsive and a pervert and he doesn't apologize for everything! That's the Kenny I know and, and gosh darnit I want that Kenny back." He wiped the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand. " I don't like this new, meek Kenny. Kenny shouldn't act like me!"

Kenny gaped, growled and shoved back. "Well, I don't like this new asshole, cold Butters. Butters isn't supposed to act like me! I want the old Butters back!" His chest heaved, his mind whirled. He blinked. Opened his mouth. Closed it. Blinked again. "What? How- but- what?" A blush engulfed his face at his inability to inarticulate, and he had to make himself clear. He was confused, his mind in a tumultuous frenzy. The Kenny he knew? Wasn't... didn't Butters...? "What happened to amnesia?"

Butters froze, mouth agape. He- oh, he had messed up.

**01234567890**

"Save her!" Mari screamed, her nostrils flaring, her hand thrust into the water beneath which the cliff hid. The cliff that had stolen her friend. Christophe said nothing, but his shovel clattered to the ground and the water soaked his clothes as he rushed in. He reached Mari and dived under the silvery line of the lake surface. He swam, his breath grew thin in his lungs. Deeper, and there was nothing to see. Longer, and he wonderedmif he would ever reach the bottom. At his limit, his hand brushed fabric and he grabbed. He dragged the lifeless body into his arms, and kicked for the surface.

They broke the surface. Cloth clung to skin, Christophe's cigarette hung from between his lips, dripping. He dragged Sara to the bank, with Mari on her otherside. She wasn't breathing, wasn't moving. Christophe pulled the cigarette from his mouth, dropping it on the ground.

"She needs CPR" Mari wouldn't look at him, nor Sara. Her gaze was directed out at the water. She fisted the material of her shirt in her hands, tugging and pulling and stretching. Christophe only nodded, gaze not focused on her, but the pale girl in front of him. He placed hi hands gingerly on her chest, pushing down, once, twice, leaning down for a breath. Repeat.

Sara sat up and sputtered, water and bile bubbling from her stomach like a fountain. Mari looked to her with relief in her eyes, patting her friends back. She turned to Christophe, her face wet with tears. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it"

**01234567890**

"He is very cute" Michelle reiterated, grinning down at Nicole resting on a beanbag on the cabin floor, a blanket spread out under her.

"That's why I'm going to date him!" Her proclamationa drew a laugh out of her companion on the top bunk.

"Dream on~!" Michelle sing songed, hopping down to sit beside Nicole. "I'm going to date him." Nicole only scoffed.

"Wanna bet?" Her smile was michievious, and she sat up for a better look at the other girl, who grinned back in return.

"Yes, I would." She held her hand out to the other girl, who shook it.

"A bet it is then!"

**01234567890**

"Why?" Marcus begged, only to himself, for who else in their right mind would wander around the camp at this hour. No, everyone sensible was asleep. Everyone who didn't have a threat of bodily harm hanging over there head was snug in their bed. He was here, picking his way through camp to the councilors' building, because he wasn't strong enough to stand up to those assholes. "  
Why me?"

"Why you what?" A voice slurred from the steps of a cabin to his left and Marcus jumped a foot. He peered through the dark, eyes squinting behind his glasses. Nico stumbled from the steps, bottle clutched in hand. Marcus pinched the his nostrils closed as the other boy got closer, the smell overwhelming.

"Nico? Have you been drinking?" Marcus was astonished, dumbfounded. Nico had always seemed so sensible to him, so smart. Excentric, but smart. Yet, here he was, ahlcohol in hand as he stumbled over to Marcus, grabbing the young boy's shoulder to steady himself. Nico grinned.

"Shhh" His whisper was too loud for the silence, but he didn't seem to notice. "It's a secret. You can't tell." His eyes were blood shot, his grin lopsided and his legs unsteady, but his voice was serious. His words meaningful. This wasn't something anything was supposed to see. It was personal. It would be wrong to tell. Not when Nico didn't even realize he himself was telling. It wouldn't be honourable. He could at least do something right tonight.

"I won't tell" He promised, shrugging out of Nico's slack grip and continuing on his way. He was good. This- this didn't count. This wasn't his choice. He was good. He was, and he would prove it.

**For anyone who has an OC in this story. Can you please send in your characters profile? I'm afraid I no longer have them and it would be really helpful. Just the basics, doesn't have to be really detailed.**


End file.
